Pikmin: Shadow Planet
Story One day, Captain Olimar was flying a huge shipment of Treasures from Distant Planet back to Hocotate when, suddenly, his equipment started going crazy. He turned around to look at the planet, just as a giant black ball, about a quarter of the size of the planet, crashed in to it, and sank. Suddenly, a giant ball of dirt flew of the planet, pulling anything near towards it. Olimar’s ship hurdled towards the ball. He woke up many months later, on a large sandy hill. And so it begins… World Map There are 8 areas and 35 Holes. *1. Crash Site *2. Great Tower *3. Grand Forest *4. Coastline *5. Volcano *6. Poison Swamp *7. Far-Off Island *8. Horrid Pit System and Rating It would be for Wii or GameCube, but probably Wii, because the GameCube’s old. It would probably be rated E10+ or T, for Mild Blood, Fantasy Violence and Frightening Images. Controls It would be played with the Wiimote and Nunchuk or GameCube controller and have the same controls as past pikmin games. Pikmin Types This game has all the original pikmin types, along with a few new ones. (The first number is the order in which you get them; the second one is where you get them.) *Red Pikmin .1 1. *Blue Pikmin .5 4. *Yellow Pikmin .2 2. *Purple Pikmin .3 3. *White Pikmin .4 3. *Crystal Pikmin .8 6. *Orange Pikmin .6 2. *Green Pikmin .8 6. * Beige Pikmin .7 5. *Grey Pikmin .10 7. *Cyan Pikmin .9 4. *Bulbmin *Norbmin *Blardmin *Snavemin There are also a few pikmin species that act as enemies. *Mushroom Pikmin *Soulless Pikmin *Shadow pikmin *Pikborbs You can also ‘breed’ pikmin to create crosses of the pikmin types, which you need to do later on in the game. For a list of Crossbreeds and more on breeding, click Here. Enemies Almost all enemies from Pikmin 1 and 2 return, as well as many new ones. For a full list of enemies, see Pikmin: Shadow Planet Piklopedia. Challenge and 2P modes From the title screen you can access Challenge Mode 1, which is Challenge mode from Pikmin 1, and Challenge mode 2, which is challenge from Pikmin 2. Multiplayer from Pikmin 2 also returns. There is also a Level Editor option that lets you make your own Holes! You can pick enemies and plants from your Piklopedia to place, among other designing features. Difficulty This game will be longer and harder than Pikmin 2, but is pretty well balanced, with levels and holes ranging from the extremely easy to the extremely hard. Co-op Yes, there is co-op in this game. The second player is a custom made hocatatian that you get to play as, just like your second captain. The game is played normally, and, as a bonus, both players can be in different holes at the same time! And, if one player is in a hole and the day ends for the other player, than the player at sunset can be a ‘ghost’, being able to run around on whatever sublevel the other player is on, and being able to go trough walls and other obstacles. Also, they’re invincible and can’t wake up enemies or trigger things like attacks. Category:Non-Canon Games